Joyride
by Chaosia Guadimus
Summary: All they wanted to do was take the gleaming yellow Camaro on a litle joyride . . .


_Okay boys and girls. This as been on my harddrive for like ever-seriously since a few months after Revenge of the Fallen came out in theaters so yeah, awhile- and I'm finally tired of just seeing it. This would fall into the Coffee timeline for GISS and sometime after RoTF and before Darkside of the Moon. Everything is movieverse here people-and yes I know this makes me a huge and complete dork but hey, I couldn't resist the temptation. So here we go. Enjoy it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Joyride<strong>

Kip Raines had done plenty of things that normal people might see as odd, dangerous or just plain, out-and-out crazy. But, being the kid brother of the infamous car thief Memphis Raines, he _was_ expected to be a little more . . . _foolhardy _than normal people were allowed to be. Hell, he expected it out of himself, honestly. Because life was more interesting when you were breaking someone else's rules and doing things your own way, even it meant going up against said infamous brother's strict instructions. Which could explain part of his reasons for sitting in Tumbler's Nova, watching a very nice looking young couple leave their shiny yellow car in the parking complex at the local mall and anticipating what would come next.

He glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye, mentally listing off the signs of Tumbler's extremely short attention span kicking into effect. The constant fiddling with his rings the subtle shifting in his seat and glances at the digital display of the time all heralded the beginning of Tumbler's boost routine. And Kip honestly couldn't blame him. They had been mostly clean for the past few years, only breaking Memphis's very strict rules about boosting within the Long Beach city limits when they had to.

Calitri's boost had taught the combined crews a valuable lesson: Never let them know where you hail from. So, Memphis's rules had been put in place. Atley had become the official contact person for any boost and the go between, since his contacts ran far and wide, while the rest just did whatever until there was a job that needed their particular skills.

Most of the time, they worked at least two weeks out of the month, leaving them time to have a life and legal jobs to avoid suspicion (and most of them worked with Otto, save Donnie and the Sphinx). But this month, a rather odd thing had happened . . . they had only done a few small jobs and they were bored, no starved for a decent boost, even if it was just a joyride. So when Tumbler and Mirror had spotted the 2010 Concept Camaro trolling around town earlier that morning, the whole younger crew knew what would happen; it was just a matter of finding _whom_ the coveted car belonged to and scouting it. Tumbler and Kip had been following the couple for over an hour and now they finally had an opportunity to strike.

"_So are we going to do this or what?"_

Mirror's voice floated over the walkie talkie that he and Toby were in possession of, shaking Kip from his reverie and Tumbler from his antics. Kip glanced at Tumbler, who to his credit shrugged and replied into the open airwave, "Waiting on you, dude. You're the one who has to open the damn lock."

"_Yeah, Mirror. These newer cars do come with the option for those new electronic signature locks. You'll have to crack it before they can get in and crank the thing. Besides, we're closer anyway."_

Toby could be heard, obviously still the voice of reason. They had been reluctant to bring him, but he had wanted to come. And he had become quite the little boost since he'd been shot all those years ago-surprisingly under the careful supervision of the Sphinx and Mikhail . . . Kip shuddered, trying to will that memory away as he was opening the door and getting out. He and Tumbler made their way to where Mirror and Toby had appeared beside the sleek yellow car.

Kip whistled as he got up next to it, noticing for the first time how nice the car actually was. It almost seemed to invite their attention, sitting up high on its tire and practically preening the way it was parked. Toby actually took a step behind Tumbler, who just looked back at him brow rose.

"Is it just me or does that car almost looks like it's smiling at us?"

Tumbler looked up at the Camaro, shrugging as he ruffled Toby's hair and traced the two black stripes with eager eyes. This was going to be so much fun . . .

"Nope. You're just crazy."

Mirror shook his head at all of them as he slid the electronic key into the door lock. He turned it, causing the keypad connected to the dummy key to beep quietly until the light turned from red to green, displaying the door code. Mirror grinned, adjusting his slipping glasses as he quickly keyed in the code and opened the door, hitting the unlock button. He slid over the seat, allowing Tumbler to climb in after him as Kip and Toby quickly crawled in the surprisingly large backseat.

"Man, this thing is decked out! Must be custom order or something. Have you ever seen a Camaro this big?" Tumbler asked as he slid the thin metal piece into the ignition and turned over the motor, grinning like an idiot as it they all reveled in the deep growl.

Tumbler and Kip shared a look as Toby high fived Mirror.

"Okay boys; let's take this baby around the block."

* * *

><p>Tumbler was having the time of his life. The car was a true beast when it came to speed and durability . . . . even if it had been cumbersome to turn and maneuver at first. He had already buried the needle to the speedometer and was still gaining speed as he and his friends wound around the snaky coastal highway. He laughed as they blew past numerous cars, Kip and Mirror blowing razzberries and waving at the shocked faces they encountered; while Toby just sank into the leather seats and grinned, obviously enjoying the ride. The kid really had been spending too much time with the Sphinx . . .<p>

As he drifted around the next bend, the car hugging the road and staying just on their side of the yellow line Tumbler decided then and there that he wanted a car like this. Even if he had to work five jobs and quit boxing forever to get the money for it. He loved the way it handled. He smirked as they started to slow for a red light, not wanting to attract too much attention to themselves. They were joy riding in a stolen car, after all.

The car, however, seemed reluctant to brake, practically forcing him to floor the damn pedal before he could stop. And even then the damn thing kept lurching forward on its own, causing all four of them to look at one another.

"Damn, Tumbler. I know you're excited but quit. You're gonna catch the attention of the cops, man," Mirror pointed out, checking their surroundings before glancing back at the RPMs. The way the car revved, it was about to go into the red waiting for the light to change. But Tumbler's foot was still on the brake . . .

Kip nodded, leaning up between the seats as Toby practically glared at Tumbler, muttering "Yeah, dude. Take it easy. I mean, if we get caught Memphis is going to give us to Sphinx for punishment, remember?"

Kip looked back at Toby in blatant disbelief.

"You've been shot and you still think that Sphinx could do worse?"

Toby nodded, leveling his best deadpan look on them as he crossed his arms and stated very matter-of-factly, "Uh, yeah. I mean the guy works at the morgue, dude. He sees all sorts of shit all day every day. And remember what he did with Mirror? He drove the damn cops off the parking embankment and kept going like it wasn't anything. Even Atley and your brother bow to him if he gets that dark look to him . . . . and according to Donnie that wasn't the worst thing he's ever done. So no, I do not want to face that if I don't have to, thank you very much."

Kip shrugged as Mirror nodded, agreeing with Toby while Tumbler made one of traditional wisecracks. He knew that the guy was fearsome but he wasn't all that bad . . .

"Seriously? How bad can the guy be with a girlfriend like Ripley? She wouldn't put up with him for long and I doubt Mikhail would tolerate him with her if he was really so horrible."

Toby and Mirror looked at one another before Mirror smacked Tumbler in the back of the head.

"Dude, Chaos is just as scary as he is from what Mikhail's said. Besides, he_** sleeps**_ with her; he's going to be nice to her. He doesn't care about us and if Mikhail and Memphis set the idea in Chaosia's head to have him punish us . . ."

Kip paled, looking at the two as he realized what they were saying. If there was one person in the world that their resident homicidal maniac would deliver their skulls to, it would be her . . .

"We'd be _fucked_. She could tell him to peal our skin off and he would do it just because she asked."

Tumbler huffed, speeding away from the now green light. The car eased back, the RPMs lowering out of the red and back to processing with the actual work of the motor. He rounded another turn, taking them of the main road and onto one of the less used service roads. If the Camaro was going to act all wonky then he definitely didn't want to be on a main stretch . . . If anything happened out here they could just ditch it and walk back to the main highway. It would suck but they could manage it . . .

He glanced away from the road, locking eyes with Toby in the rearview.

"I know that you've been getting to know the guy and everything . . . But I personally doubt that the Sphinx is _**that**_ whipped. Even for someone like her. But we aren't going to get caught so there's no point in being so melodramatic about it."

As soon as the words left his mouth, however, the car stalled. Tumbler tried to maneuver and re-crank the engine, but it wouldn't budge. All four looked at each other, sharing one thought. Fuck.

Suddenly, the car, with the engine still off and all of the instrument panels completely dark mind you, pulled over to the side of the road and parked. Tumbler and Kip watched amazed as the wheel turned and the shifter moved by their selves. Mirror was two seconds away from freaking as Toby leaned forward to inspect the phenomenon.

"What the hell?"

Static filled the cabin of the car as the four boosts watched the digital radio display flicker to life and scroll, the numbers passing too quickly for them to keep up. After a few seconds Lady Gaga filled the car_. _

"_Don't be scared, I've done this before_".

Toby screeched, falling back into the back seat as Mirror looked at the radio in awe. Tumbler and Kip were still frozen by the actual thought of what was happening. This damn thing had just turned off and now it was singing to them?

The car they'd boosted was possessed. That's all it could be.

Toby looked at the other three, his breathing close to hyperventilating as he glared at them.

"You guys had to bring me to help boost Christine? That's just fucked up, man. Real fucked up!"

Mirror snickered-seeing the irony that the only a boost with just them would cause this- before yelping when the car started to shake on its tires; bouncing from side to side and axel to axel as they were tossed around the interior of the car. Toby squawked as kip tried to brace himself against the dash. Tumbler held onto the wheel the whole time while Mirror was literally tossed up and into the back windshield.

"This is fucking impossible! What the hell did you get us into, Raines?"

Kip glared back as the car hopped on its wheels, sending all of them into the floor board. While the speakers sparked to life and started blaring some weird bubblegum pop song. He groaned, great now it was trying to kill them on top of throwing them around like ragdolls.

"_Whether its right or wrong! I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun! You're on your knees, begging please 'Stay with me!' But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!"_

All four finally snapped out of the shock the situation had thrown them in and did the intelligent thing: panicked. As the car jumped again, no one was sure who started it but they were all scuttling out of the car as quickly as possible. Kip, being the most rational for the moment, lead the group around the car and away from it. As they stood there, trying to catch their breath, the head lights and high beams clicked on, bathing them in blinding light.

Toby turned, looking at Mirror as he groaned.

"What the hell is it doing now?"

Mirror glared at him, readjusting his glasses before he straightened his clothing.

"How in the hell should I know?"

Needless to say, as they started bickering none of them were prepared for it to start rolling towards them slowly. Toby noticed first, paling as the car picked up speed . . . but never changed its direction.

Later, Kip and the others would laugh at the image of four practically grown men running from a driverless sports car, lights flashing and alarm sounding as the Offspring blared from the sound system. But as it was happening, it was damn right terrifying.

"_See the lightening in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives!"_

Tumbler grabbed Kip and Toby, diving behind a large patch of rocks as the car came close to clipping them. As it passed them, Mirror clambered up as high as he could get, glaring down at the others as they fought to breath. Finally, as the car spun and directed it lights on them again Toby had enough. When the car was close enough he reached out and kicked the front bumper as hard he could screaming at the car. And if it hadn't been so dam terrifying-or Toby hadn't looked so serious- Tumbler and Kip both knew they would've been rolling on the ground.

"Damn it, just leave us **alone!** _**Shoo!**_ Go home!"

The car stopped, sinking on its front tires until the front fender almost touched the ground and its lights were downcast-shining solely on the dirt as the Camaro looked like it was sulking. After a few seconds, it rolled forward slowly and lightly bumped Toby's leg, the horn going off once in a little whine . . . like a dog wanting attention. But Toby, still mad enough that he wasn't thinking straight was having none of it. He slapped the center of the hood, yelling at it to leave again. The car slumped completely on all four tires until the body was almost on the gravel and the engine died, along with the lights and the music.

Mirror climbed down from his perch and slowly made his way to Toby, cautiously stepping around the almost hyperventilating hacker-turned-boost as he glared down at the yellow Camaro.

"You okay Man?"

Toby nodded, trying to steady his breathing as he continued to glare at the car. Which sank even lower onto the ground with a little push of air through it's filters and exhaust . . . like a damn sigh. Mirror shook his head. This wasn't happening . . . they'd all eaten something horrible that Otto had cooked and they were having a group hallucination . . . . That had to be it . . .

He turned to Kip as their defacto leader stepped closer to the now subdued car. Had the thing really just stopped because Toby yelled at it? God they needed to get out of here . . . **_now_** . . .

* * *

><p>Bumblebee whimpered again as he sank onto his tires. He knew he wasn't supposed to let anyone ride with him but Sam and Mikaela . . . and on the odd occasion Miles or the older Whitwickies. So he knew he'd been wrong to let these humans even get close enough to him to try and take him . . . but he was so bored sitting in the parking lot. He hated waiting on Sam to do anything . . . and when Mikaela went into that building-a place Sam had told him was called the Mall, but was actually some sort of torture chamber human females subjected their mates to for misbehaving-he'd know he was in for a long wait.<p>

She was never in there less than two hours . . . usually more than four. So these people had been like an answered prayer. He could play with them until he had to go back and collect his charges . . . And it had been going so well until the driver had wanted him to stop for that infernal red light. He grumbled, sinking even lower onto his tires; bringing his frame to rest completely on the ground. He _**hated**_ red lights . . . almost as much as he _**hated**_ stop signs and speed limits.

He **_loved_** driving. It was one of his favorite things about Earth other than their music and their free exchange of media and ideas . . . So to have to stop when he was having fun wasn't something he was happy to do. Especially since these humans had ignored the speed limits and the stop signs all together as they'd raced around the snaky road. Something Sam would never do because he was far too cautious and careful.

He groused. Why did Prime have to warn the boy about his speeding tendencies? No one warned the human designated Lennox about Ironhide's tendency to shoot the organic creatures that kept dropping their excrement on his paint . . . or told the warriors at the base that Ratchet was prone to toss wrenches and tools when he was in a foul mood . . . So why did they have to rat him out?

The darkest male approached the one that had scolded him, trying to check on his companion. And Bumblebee felt bad that he'd scared them . . . he always chased Sam and Mikaela around the base and their yard . . . so he hadn't even considered that these humans would be adverse to the game of tag when they ran from him . . .

He turned his high beams off, basking the ground in softer light as he shifted trying to get comfortable. He would sit here until their bodily functions were closer to normal . . . and then he would apologize . . .

* * *

><p>Mikhail groaned, reaching out to swipe at his cell phone as it danced across his nightstand. His hand hit a half empty paper cup and he grimaced. He definitely needed to let Ripley have full reign cleaning again . . . even if her brooding boyfriend didn't like it. He finally hit the phone and pulled it to his ear, answering it. He'd been out all day and well into the night, helping Memphis rearrange Sway's apartment while she and Ripley painted . . . and he knew it wasn't even close to nine o'clock but he was tired. Not to mention that the paint fumes had given him a killer headache.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Mikhail? Dude, we need help . . ."_

He groaned, sinking back into his bed. He knew he should've left the phone alone . . . He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he forced himself to sit up. God his head hurt . . .

"What's wrong, Tumbler?"

"_Dude, you wouldn't believe me if I told you . . . but we need a pick up like now. And we can't call Memphis or Atley . . ."_

He groaned, tossing his legs over the bed and standing. Only to fall back into the bed as a wave of nausea hit him. Great . . . his headache had officially crossed into migraine territory. Which meant he couldn't drive . . . but the others needed him. He sighed, hating what he was about to have to do. He just hoped it didn't get all of them gutted and skinned.

"Give me a place and I'll be there as soon as I can . . ."

* * *

><p>Sphinx sighed as he drove Mikhail's Escalade past the point where W Ocean Blvd became N Seaside, trying to find the area the idiots had said they'd turned off of 47 and onto the side road. Why in the hell they would want to mess with anything down there was beyond him but Mikhail had sworn that the boys had a reason. And they would find out when they got there.<p>

He turned, eyeing the other boost skeptically before seeing the side turn to follow the road and not the highway. He veered off, following the road down and turning onto Terminal Way. Christ . . . they weren't even in Long Beach anymore . . . they were in fucking Los Angeles.

_God these boys were dense . . ._

He glance back at Mikhail as the boy laid his head on the dash, groaning quietly as the streetlights shone into the car every few feet. He really did look like death warmed over. Actually, he looked worse now than when he'd shown up on his door step twenty minutes before; sweating buckets and pleading with him to come help the others out. It had only been the fact that Chaosia-who had shown up after her final practice and painting with Sway laden down with an arm load of groceries and a bottle of wine-had told him to go that had him here in the first place . . . And if he got out here and found that they just wanted to pull some prank or ruffle the boy's feathers he would skin them all.

He didn't care that this was giving him something to do other than watch his girlfriend cook the surprise dinner she'd planned . . . he didn't appreciate the other idiots dragging her obviously unwell brother out and into a mess he hadn't made. Or him for that matter. He knew he should actually be honored that Khail had come to him for help . . . and that he trusted him to not tell Memphis and the others about it. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be something larger than they could rightfully handle alone. And his feelings were almost always right . . .

He slowed, seeing the four boys spread out amongst a rather large cropping of rocks . . . and staying as far away from a very nice Concept Camaro as they could. He raised a brow.

_Now what in the hell was going on with this?_

He pulled in beside the car, watching Mikhail sit up and roll his neck before opening the door and sliding out slowly. He shrugged, exiting the car in time to watch Mikhail give the Camaro a once over and turn cold blue eyes on the four boosts. Oh the boy was livid. And rightfully so . . .

Sphinx stepped closer to the Camaro, inspecting it as Mikhail stalked over to the others. The damn thing's body and undercarriage were on the ground . . . He grinned darkly, chucking as he shook his head when he heard Mikhail's sigh. Those boys were in for a world of hurt . . . _and for once it wouldn't be from him._

* * *

><p>Tumbler and Kip shared a look as Toby paled at the sight of the Sphinx pulling himself out of the driver's seat of Mikhail's Escalade. Oh God they were dead . . . but at least they would be away from the Satan car. Mirror however, surprised them all and darted over to the towering boost, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and started thanking him. <em><strong>Loudly.<strong>_

"Oh thank you! Please just get us away from that damn thing and I'll willingly let you break every bone in my body! I swear!"

Sphinx just looked down at the other man in shock before growling and trying to disentangle himself. Mirror finally fell to the ground with a grunt as Sphinx shook his head.

"What in the hell is goin' on here? You're all acting like you've gone daft."

Toby snapped out of his daze first, stepping over to explain to his mentor while Mikhail glared at Kip and Tumbler. Tumbler started to fidget under the weight of his gaze while Kip kept glancing between him and the car. It hadn't moved again since Toby had kicked it . . . but he wasn't going to let the thing out of his sight. Not until they were on their way away from it.

"Okay . . . he's got it right. What in the hell is going on? You guys call me and tell me you need a pick up and I get here to see that car like that. Are you out of your minds? What did you do, total the suspension and break both axels?"

Tumbler shook his head as Kip shifted, sighing.

"It's like he said before, Khail. You wouldn't believe us if we told you. Hell I was here for it and I still don't believe it. Can we please just get out of here? Before anything else happens?"

* * *

><p>Mikhail narrowed his eyes, turning to look the car over. It was a beautiful machine . . . gleaming and perfect with the exception of the way it was sitting. He really didn't want to leave it here like this. But something obviously had all of them spooked. He glanced back, seeing Toby still talking to Sphinx, arms flailing about wildly as he explained while Mirror nodded enthusiastically . . . who looked like he was contemplating committing both of them. He raised a brow. What in the hell had happened here?<p>

He turned back to Tumbler and Kip, nodding once as he went to get back in the Escalade. He knew it would be cramped in the backseat but one of them could ride in the very back . . . and none of them had better complain. Or he would totally tell Memphis what he and Sphinx had stumbled upon. He went to open the door when Toby's screech brought his aching head whipping around to see what was going on. And Lord did he wish he hadn't . . .

The frame of the Camaro was no longer resting on the dirt shoulder of the road. It was up on all four tires and looking all the world like it had just rolled out of the showroom. He blinked, shaking his head. He knew that car had been sitting on the ground. Hadn't it?

He turned, looking to Sphinx who was looking at the car with this astonished and perplexed look while the other two boosts cowered behind him. The stoic runner moved, stepping closer to investigate as Toby reached out and caught the sleeve of his beige Member's Only jacket, shaking his head furiously as Mirror pleaded.

"Oh c'mon man! That thing just totally sat up on its tires by itself and you want to look at it? Are you crazy? We need to get outta here before it decides to chase us again!"

Sphinx turned back, glaring at Mirror before pulling his coat free of Toby's grasp and stepping closer to the car with a long suffering sigh. Mikhail could see that while Sphinx wasn't going to back down from whatever was happening, the man was being cautious. Something that had him worried on its own.

As the larger runner placed his hand on the door handle, the car jerked forward and hopped-literally hopped-on its tires before both of the doors swung open and shut again. On their own. The head lights and all of the interior came on as the radio started to scroll again, static and white noise audible even as far from the vehicle as he was standing. Tumbler and Kip moved closer to his car, trying to stay as far away from the Camaro as possible while Toby reached out and grabbed Sphinx; pulling him back as the doors opened and closed again.

The older boost nodded to the younger as Mirror grabbed his other arm, trying to drag both to the Escalade.

"Oh shit man! You woke it up! We gotta get outta here! Now!"

The car reversed, turning to aim its headlights on the other vehicle as Toby and Mirror ducked behind Sphinx. And Mikhail had to wonder how he was going to explain all of this when he had to tell his sister about the deaths of the other three. Toby and Mirror would upset her enough . . . but she was going to kill him for letting her boyfriend get flattened by a demonic sports car.

* * *

><p>Sphinx was a practical man. He knew that cars did not just sit up on their axels, crank and drive themselves. But here he was, watching one do it and all he could think was that if he died Chaosia was going to be pissed. He knew he should be going over his life or sending out some final prayer to absolve him of all his sins . . . but he couldn't push her out of his head. He shook himself, watching the car start towards them slowly.<p>

He glanced back at Toby before he growled, pushing both of the younglings towards the Escalade. And as soon as they were out from behind him, the Camaro shifted to follow Toby instead of keeping with him. What in the hell . . .

Suddenly, the static cleared and music blared over the speakers. Making him wonder if all this wasn't some sort of elaborate prank . . . but Mirror and Toby would definitely have to be in on it to accomplish anything close to this. And considering that both looked about ready to soil themselves he was going to say no.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night-"_

Mirror darted, shooting into the open back door of the Escalade before anyone could stop him while Toby got as close to the car as he could before the car sped up and bumped the back of his legs. And even though sphinx could tell it was a gentle nudge the momentum caused the boy to fall. The car stopped, reversing quickly as Toby rolled, sitting up and glaring at the damn thing. The car however, just sank onto its tires again, lights angled down as a new snippet from another song played. And Sphinx was sure that by now all of their faces were going to be permanently formed into these shocked expressions. Why did he ever listen to Mikhail? He should've just waited and helped Chaosia cook, feigned a head ache or something . . . But oh no. he went and now he was listening to a possessed car sing songs to Toby.

That settled it. He had died on the way here and he was officially in Hell. He had to be . . .

"_Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me!"_

Toby groaned, leaning forward and laying his head in his hands. The car nudged towards him, softly bumping his leg before shooting back a few inches when he raised his head to look at it. Finally, the boy just sighed and shook his head, looking to the car.

"What do you want? We weren't going to keep you. We were going to go for a ride and take you back to another part of the garage. We weren't even considering doing anything else . . . so what do you fucking want from us? From me?"

The car settled on its front tires while the trunk actually raised more than it should've rightly been able to. Sphinx blinked before deciding if he was already dead then it didn't matter if he got flattened by the demon car. He moved around it slowly and knelt beside Toby, looking over the tear in his jeans. It was actually just a scrape but it would need to be cleaned . . .

The Car shot forward and Sphinx didn't even think as his hand shot out and landed on the middle of the dipped hood, gripping tight enough that the heard the fiberglass dent. But the hood wasn't hot enough for the car to be running. It was warm . . . but it should've burned him. The heat produced by any engine would cause the hood to be near scalding. This felt like it'd been in the sun a few minutes and was cooling. What in the hell?

The Camaro stilled, completely motionless as Toby looked up at Sphinx. Finally, Sphinx moved, pulling the boy to his feet and pushing him towards the Escalade. When the car went to move to follow, Sphinx pushed back at it. And suddenly felt like an idiot. He'd just shoved a vehicle that was operating itself and was glaring at it like he would any of the others. God he needed to go home and just forget about this . . .

Toby just turned and glared at the car, yelling at it.

"Go home! We don't want to play anymore!"

The Car sank onto its tires again before all of the lights and sounds cut off completely, the thing seemingly losing power as its body nearly touched the ground. The same way it had been when they'd pulled up. Sphinx raised a brow at it before shaking his head, grabbing Toby by the arm and hoisting him over his shoulder as he made his way quickly back to the relative safety of the Escalade. Though how safe they actually were really was debatable with a damned demon possessed sports car stalking one of the kids.

He sighed, pushing Kip and Tumbler into the back as Mirror hopped into the cargo hold; shifting to get comfortable as Tumbler moved to sit with him. Kip scooted over the leather enough for Toby to stretch out as Mikhail shot towards the driver's seat. But Sphinx shook his head, motioning for the keys as the boy's face started to pallor again. He didn't need to drive any more than any of the rest of them.

Sphinx went to go to the driver's side as the car started to raise slowly on its tires, the lights flickering halfway to life before settling on a low dim that he didn't even think a car was capable of. Especially with the blue tinted halogen lights the bloody thing had. But then again he hadn't thought they could sit up and chase people either.

He cranked the SUV quickly, pealing out of the lot and spraying the yellow car with gravel and dirt as he sped back up and onto the highway. And even though the thing seemed content to follow them-from a surprisingly wide distance- he still wasn't leading the thing back to anywhere associated with the crew or his life. He needed to take the damn thing somewhere but where?

He glanced back at the others when he noticed the car taking the turn to head back towards the mall, and he heard all of the boys breath out huge sighs of relief. Mirror slumped into the back, looking to Kip and Tumbler hatefully before smacking Raines hard.

"Damn it Raines. I told you to use your head. And what did you do? You told us we were going for an easy score. But what did we get? Fucking Christine in Camaro form. Next time you and numbskull here get antsy I get to pick the mark!"

Toby nodded, glaring at both of them as he rubbed his bleeding leg.

"Damn right. I just want to go home and go to bed. And wake up to find out that all of this has been some weird nightmare . . ."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, listening to them bicker before he turned to Mikhail. Who was looking to his own dashboard intently. He reached out and flicked the boy's shoulder lightly as they slowed for a light, causing him to raise his eyes to his own. He raise a brow to the lad before he glared at the other four in the backseat, causing all of them to settle into a much quieter round of bickering as he pulled away from the line.

Mikhail's voice brought him back to the matter at hand and he knew the boy was right. It wasn't anywhere close to fair but he was right.

"You know we can't tell anyone about this right? I mean even other boosts will think we're crazy. Cars just don't do that shit . . . Not on their own."

Sphinx nodded, glancing at the boys in the rearview as he got closer to the shop. Kip, Tumbler and Mirror all seemed to have calmed down but Toby had the same intense look on his features that he usually wore when he was faced with some knew technological challenge or dilemma. He sighed, catching the boy's eye in the rearview before he nodded to him slightly. And when Toby relaxed a bit more into the seat he felt better.

At least he wasn't rattling off on all of the ways they could've found to make the car do what it did. Though with the way he still looked he knew it wouldn't be too far off. he sighed, shaking his head as he slowed to pull into Otto's. But as he parked he turned to the lot of them, glaring as he locked eyes with each for a few moments before moving on. He hated having to fucking do this but he knew all too well about Memphis and Atley's threat of punishment should these idiots step out of line. And even though he would love nothing more than to exact that punishment-if for no other reason than the sheer aggravation they'd caused him tonight- he knew he couldn't do it without explaining why.

Mikhail was right . . . no one was ever going to believe them if they told them. And even though they wouldn't they would still hassle him to death. So the lads were going to do what he wanted them to. Or they would suffer his wrath.

"this is your one and only reprieve boys. The next time I will skin all you alive. Got me?"

They all nodded as Mikhail snickered beside him, biting his fisted hand as his shoulders shook. He rolled his eyes. It was days like this he could see all too easily how the lad and his girl were related. He cringed, thinking of what Chaosia would say about this before he shook his head. God she'd never let him hear the end of it. He turned back to the group, glaring harshly before he shrugged his brows towards the doors.

"No one need know about this . . . and if they find out you'll become permanent residents of the morgue."

They all gulped and nodded, scrambling out of the car as fast as they could. But Toby hesitated, waiting until the others were almost to the door before he spoke to them. Sphinx nodded, waving him off as Khail just gave him a tired grin.

"Thanks guys . . . for coming to get us. We aren't going to say anything to anyone. Hell no one would believe us. Have a good night okay?"

Sphinx waited until the lad had shut the door before dropping his forehead to the steering wheel with a loud thud.

_God now his bloody head hurt . . ._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee pulled into the same spot he'd occupied before, trying to look like he hadn't ever left as Sam and Mikaela made their way out of the mall. But no matter how hard he tried to contain himself he couldn't keep from bouncing slightly on his wheels. He'd found new friends to play with! And the big squishy was like an organic Ironhide! It was too much fun for him to let pass by.<p>

Maybe even the twins could help him with them . . . when they weren't too busy harassing Leo through the vids. Sam and Mikaela slid into the seats, bickering as they tossed their arm load of bags into his backseat. If he had optics he would roll them. Honestly would Sam never learn not to leave Mikaela alone with his 'cards'? Every time he did she 'maxed them out' . . . whatever that meant. Yet he still gave them to her.

He sighed, pushing air through his filters. Humans were so odd . . .

Sam turned to him, patting his dash with an exasperated sigh of his own.

"Hey buddy. See? We weren't too long . . . did you have fun? You didn't get too bored did you?"

Bumblebee went to tell him all about his adventure when he stopped. Humans were jealous . . . and he knew that Sam and Lennox wouldn't be happy that he'd let other people see him, even in his alt mode. He needed to wait, to go and visit his new playmates some more before he told anyone else. Well, other than Ironhide. He was going to beam him as soon as he got back to his garage and tell him all about the human male he'd found. Because he knew his mentor would get a kick out of finding an organic even close to him.

Maybe he could escape the confines of the Lennox farm and be closer to him if he liked the man well enough. Bumblebee grinned to himself, answering Sam as he revved his engine. He knew he'd gotten a lot of riding in but he still wanted to speed. Maybe the short males would come back soon and he could play with them some more. And if they didn't he could scan the DMV databases for their faces to go to them!

"_Everything reports A-OK Captain. We are free and clear to navigate."_

Sam laughed, turning to Mikaela with a grin before they started home. Primus he couldn't wait to tell Hide all about tonight!

* * *

><p>Chaosia watched Sphinx drag into her apartment with a raised brow. He looked far too weary to have just gone out to help with something small. She reached out, catching him and pulling him into a tight hug as he wrapped his arms around her. He sighed tiredly, resting his chin on the crown of her head as he held her. And his quiet question caught her off guard.<p>

"Do you believe in demons?"

She leaned back, looking at him like he was crazy before she shrugged and answered him.

"I believe in God and Angels so yeah, I believe in the devil and demons. But why do you ask that? What? Did you and my brother find religion out there helping the idiots or something?"

He glared at her before rolling his eyes but he kept talking. And she suddenly wondered what had happened to bring up this conversation.

"Girlie you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Tonight was just too bloody odd to even put in words. But suffice to say next time your brother and Raines are on their own. I'll stay and bloody cook if I have to."

She shook her head, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his chin as she leaned back into him. And when he dipped to kiss her she giggled, letting him. She pulled away after a few moments, leaning into him as he traced her cheek until she spotted his hand. She gasped, looking at his cracked and bleeding palm before she looked back up at him. She knew they had a deal and she didn't ask about the world he and her brother thrived in but he usually didn't come in bleeding either.

She sighed, shaking her head as she tugged him to the sink to clean it up. But as she ran cool water over it he started talking to her again. She smiled, trying not to blush.

"Something smells divine, Love. What did you make?"

She shrugged, wrapping his hand in a dish towel before she moved to get her first aid kit. And even as she tended to his hand she could tell something was off about the cut. It wasn't jagged or smooth, more like a tear in the skin. But that wasn't a very common thing to happen unless the skin was weakened. She shrugged, kissing his bandaged palm before moving to grab him a plate. He was a boost and a pathologist. He was always going to come in with odd things and weird wounds . . . and so long as he came home she was fine.

She turned, handing him a glass of wine as she pushed onto the counter; watching him eat as he hopped up and onto the counter space beside her. She grinned, clinking her glass with his. Okay so they weren't eating at the table she'd painstakingly set but who cares? It was still a nice quiet dinner even with his initial question about demons.

She rolled her eyes as he stuffed half the plate in his mouth. So long as he didn't start running around with tinfoil hats and screaming about aliens then they would be just fine . . . if he didn't choke to death on his dinner first.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm a geek but I couldn't resist it. I've seen crossovers for both of these fandoms in a range of things but never each other. And I just couldn't get the thought of how a boost would react to stealing a transformer out of my head. Hope you enjoyed it. <em>


End file.
